Rockman: X Saviors
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Inspired by Rockman Mega/Gigamix and Megaman (Archie Comics), here's the first part of a trilogy plan. It's the year 21XX, where humans and robots have learned to coexist peacefully in the planet. But when a deadly rebellion uprises, threatening mankind and reploids equally, three brave warriors will stand up against evil
1. Dr Light's final will

**As you may be aware of, neither of the following characters that'll be shown in this story belong to me but to their respective creators: Keiji Inafune and Capcom**

 **Without further delay, on to the story! :D**

 _The year 20XX_

 _With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots for the good the world and all humanity. Praised by his vast knowledge, Dr. Thomas Light was regarded as the foremost authority on robotics, but not without paying the price…_

 _His former colleague, Dr. Albert Wily, was also another brilliant mind in science. But due to jealousy, he decided to pursue a hideous end, endangering everyone on the planet numerous occasions. Luckily for the people, each and every time, the infamous scientist was stopped by a brave young hero clad in a blue armor and a mega buster as his only weapon._

 _ **Megaman**_ _, also known as the "blue bomber", was the city's savior. Countless were the times he thwarted Dr. Wily's world domination plans in order to preserve peace and protect both humans and robots equally. It goes without saying that his Megaman project was indeed Dr. Light's robotic greatest success._

 _However, the world has yet to see his real masterpiece in action…_

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Beep (x4). Loading complete, initiating activation sequence**

" _X…X…do you hear me, X?"_

"Hmm…huh?"

 _ **Chuckle**_

"Who…who are you?"

" _It is, Dr. Thomas Light. I created you X"_

"X? You called me…X…is that…my name?"

" _That's right! It's a variable, it represents limitless potential. You see, you are a new type of robot that can think for himself"_

"X…"

 **Day 7**

 **X POV**

" _Well, X, how do you feel?"_ asked me the doctor as I tested my full-body functions. It was amazing! Both my limbs and synthetic joints were working perfectly, not to mention my artificial brown hair. It felt like real human hair as I my robotic fingers tangled in the strands.

"The doctor must have worked hard to find me all these top quality parts" I contemplated on that fact.

"Perfect. My limbs and articulations respond optimally according to my thoughts" I replied as I walked away from the full-body mirror.

" _That's wonderful! I was worried you wouldn't get used to your new body!"_ cheered the doctor, contented that his project was showing this much progress so fast.

"Doctor, can I…ask you something?" I asked oddly nervous. Maybe there was a malfunction in my system that was interfering with my speech capabilities.

" _Sure, what is it X?"_ he replied affectively, not minding my curiosity (or if I was even supposed to have an opinion in all this).

"Why did you create me like this? What purpose do I have when I'm still not aware of my full potential?"

" _Hmmm…"_ the doctor mused thoughtful as he listened to me.

"Is it ok for me to have…freedom of choice?" I asked worrisome.

" _But of course, X! Don't you think that, by being the way you are now, you'll be able to interact with lots of people around you and be part of this world?"_

"So, is that my purpose? Studying humans?"

" _ **Chuckle**_ _, well, I wouldn't call it that exactly. Think of it as your once in a lifetime opportunity to be the first robot that can live together in harmony with mankind. But that is only if you want to"_

"Live together with humans…" I wondered about it thoughtfully.

 **Day 13**

As the tests and studies progressed systematically according to the doctor's expectations, I couldn't help but to share his excitement as well. I was both eager and curious as to what would it feel to be able to walk, think and feel like a real human being. The possibilities were endless and thanks to my unique programming, I was planning to make the best of them.

"Doctor, for who are these eight capsules?" I asked a little surprised after spotting said number of containers similar to mine.

" _Oh! Those are going to be the capsules for your brothers"_ he answered, surprising me even further.

"My brothers?" I repeated in disbelief. "You mean there will be others like me?"

" _That's what I'm planning to. After I change their old programming and upgrade their designs, not only they'll be as advanced as you. But they will also be able to interact and share bonds with humans too"_

It was at that moment that I somehow realized how profound the doctor's project really was. It wasn't just my incursion to the human world what he was really after, but rather the accomplishment of a dream; a dream in which people and robots could coexist peacefully together.

"When will I be able to see them?" I asked a little eager. Again, it seemed like my emotion core was experiencing technical malfunctions, yet why the doctor seemed to not mind about this issue?

" _Soon X, soon you will…"_

 **Day 23**

"Doctor, I've been meaning to ask. Who's that man that's been coming lately to the lab?" I asked while looking at the next room. Inside of it, there was a bearded man accompanied by a little blonde girl and a young teen robot of dark auburn hair and green eyes.

" _He's a colleague of mine, Dr. Mikhail Cossack"_

"Cossack…" I repeated instinctively as if I had heard that name before, but that was impossible.

" _Yes, and you'll be surprised though. But after studying my research, he's shown quite an interest in participating in this project too"_

Interested by that fact, I decided to magnify my gaze (since I couldn't move from the table I was on) in order to follow their conversation through their lip movements.

" _Now say: Hello"_ **said Dr. Cossack, instructing the teenage.**

"Hello" **he repeated perfectly.**

" _Great Axl! You got it!"_ **cheered the blonde girl.**

"Hehe!" **he laughed contented while making a strange pose with his index and middle finger.**

" _The scanning will finish in a few minutes, X. If there's a problem with your system, don't hesitate in telling me"_

I debated on whether I should tell him or not about the recent bug in my main program. It wasn't damaging my body functions-I'm 100% sure of that-but it was constantly projecting images in my database during my deactivations moments.

"Doctor, I think a bug has started to affect my database" I confessed to him.

" _Really? Maybe I should clean your memory after the body scanning. Exactly what damage you're experiencing?"_ he asked me as he approached to my side.

"Well, lately, when I entered in sleep mode, I always see these images of a boy clad in a blue armor with a buster for arm".

" _ **Gasp!**_ _You-you have?!"_

"I had to?"

" _ **Cough, cough**_ _._ _Well, not really. In fact, it is as shocking for me too, X. But, at the same time, is relieving that your memory stored some data of that boy in blue armor. If it's not too much to ask, I'd like that you keep those images for yourself"_ he urged me.

"O-ok" I replied hastily, not knowing why the doctor was so interested in that data or why he wanted me to have them.

 **Day 39**

Weeks after, I finally understood the reason behind it. No longer did I have my normal-like human appearance, as it was now clad in a shiny cyan armor that only left exposed my black upper limbs, chest and lower limbs. Not to mention my right arm that shared the very same weapon function the boy from my database had.

"Doctor, I don't understand. Why did you make a battle robot?" I asked in disbelief, feeling unsure and confused as to what my purpose was supposed to be now.

" _X…there's something you…_ _ **Cough, cough!**_ _"_

"Doctor Light!" I became worried despite him telling me he was ok.

" _X…Sometimes, peace cannot be achieved unless those who spread war are destroyed._ _ **Cough,**_ _because of that, I'm afraid the people of the future won't be safe from the evil influence of some"_

"…"

" _I've given you the power to think, to worry and to grow, and evolve as you fight. But, it is still too soon for that power to be unleashed"_

"Doctor, I promise you. I'll use this power to fight for justice, to fight for hope" I reassured him, which made him smiled warmly at me.

" _Of course you will, I believe it to be so. X, I want you to use that conscious of yours to fight for the good of humanity. They will need someone like you to guide them"_

"Right" I nodded at him.

 **Day 50**

" _The day has finally come, X. There's nothing more for me to give you, though I would have wished to see you enter the new world._ _ **Cough, cough!"**_

"Please, doctor, don't strain yourself" I advised him as we slowly walked towards my capsule.

" _You truly are just like us humans, X. That's why I fear that mankind is not quite ready to accept you, unlike your brothers. We are not yet mature. They may very well view your limitless evolutionary potential as something to be scared of. You see, your name carries connotations of danger"_ he explained me as I entered my capsule and prepared for my longest sleep yet.

" _However, I'm quite certain that, in the end, you'll become the one true hope for everybody"_

"Doctor…"

" _Farewell, X, my most beloved son_ " and with that the doctor pressed the buttons on the panels and my capsule was shut tight. After that, the last thing I remembered before my consciousness faded away was the doctor's hopeful face.

 **The Year 21XX (Present time)**

 **Beep, beep, beep!**

 _Initiating automatic opening sequence_

"Hmm? What…" I said groggily since all my systems weren't fully operable at the moment. However, it was clear for me that there was someone standing in front of my opened capsule.

Once my sight function loaded, and the blurry image finally became visible, I noticed that the person was just a dark skinned young woman with black hair-tied in a ponytail- that seemed to be wary about my awakening.

"Hi, my name is X" I introduced myself politely, hoping that that could ease her fears towards me.

 **DLN. 001**

 **Name: X**

"W…w…waaaaa!" she screamed worried despite my best effort to portray myself as a harmless robot.

* * *

 **New Rockman/Megaman X story. Hope you like it ;)**


	2. Into the future

**In view of the nice welcome this fic received, I decided to give you a fast update before other duties/stories demand my attention. Enjoy! :D**

 _The Year 21XX_

 _Almost one-hundred years have passed since the world immersed itself in a new era of science and technology. Under the guidance of the new current authority in robotics, Master Cain, a new type of robot known as "reploid" has been included in people's daily activities._

 _Sadly, not long after their creation, some of these new types of androids began to show aggressive tendencies against humans and lesser reploids. These rebel machines were soon labeled as "mavericks"._

 _In order to fight them and offer protection to both mankind and reploids, a large global organization named "Maverick Hunters" was created under the orders of Master Cain in hopes to preserve the actual world order._

 _Led by one the firsts and finest reploids created:_ _ **General**_ _, maverick hunter activities have been always diligent and unerring when deployed. However, everything was bound to change from now on…_

* * *

 **June 4th, 21XX**

 _Warning, warning, warning_

"General! We have a clear signal on the objective!" reported a female blonde reploid from her control station.

 **Computer Specialist and Main Navigator "A": Alia**

"There's no mistake, the set time limit for the capsule has just completed" continued this time a long haired female reploid after displaying a desolated area in the monitor.

 **Maverick Analyst and Main Navigator "B": Layer**

"Good, deploy the special retrieve unit immediately" answered the largest reploid in the control room.

 **Maverick Hunters Leader and General Commander: General**

"Deploying special retrieve unit to point _E-46_ , done" tapped on the panels buttons a third female reploid with blond pigtails.

 **Skilled Cartographer and Main Navigator "C": Pallette**

"Alia, please inform Master Cain about the situation. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear this" said General.

"Yes, sir!"

At that moment, in a room filled with toy robots carefully set on shelves, an old man connected to a life support chair couldn't hide his excitement for such joyful news

"So, you've finally woken, X" he said before moving to the window in order to see the happy people and reploids below on the streets.

"Soon, we'll be able to see each other face to face. But first, I hope you like the gift I prepared for you" he continued with a smile.

 _Outskirts of Delta City, Construction Site_

"Come on, guys! Put more effort on the work! That building won't rise by itself" pointed out the large foreman reploid with construction-based visual motifs.

"Y-yes, sir Gutsman!" replied the embarrassed worker reploids that were losing the pace.

 **DLN. 002**

 **Name: Gutsman**

"Geez, would it kill you to loosen up a little?" teased him a colorful, teenage reploid, who also had construction-based visual motifs on his body.

"Huh? Coming from you, that's rich".

"Heh! You know my motto" he chuckled as he prepared for his striking pose.

"There's no party without fireworks!" he exclaimed with his tongue out, clearly imitating a rock star.

 **DLN. 005**

 **Name: Bombman**

"Stop goofing around, Bombman, and return to your worksite now" ordered him Gutsman.

"Sir Gutsman, Sir Bombman! You have a message from the Maverick Hunters HQ!" called them a male humanoid reploid, startling the two reploids that barely resemble to a human.

 _Waste Disposal Center_

"I'll let you in charge until I come back. Best try not to get near the incinerator, pardner" advised him the reploid with torch head before making its way to the exit.

"Wa-wait, Sir Fireman! Where are you going?!" panicked the human worker the moment he noticed the fire type robot leaving the installation.

"To meet my brother" he simply replied.

 **DLN. 003**

 **Name: Fireman**

 _Delta City Power Plant_

"I see. He's finally decided to join us" said a young, green humanoid reploid with yellow lightning bolts painted on his cheeks.

"I'll be done in a flash, thanks for the call" and he thanked the members from the Maverick Hunters association before cutting the call in order to resume his duties.

 **DLN. 004**

 **Name: Elecman**

 _Glacier Research Center_

"Sir Iceman, you have a call from the Natural Reserve!" called him a human female researcher dressed with winter equipment.

Following her instructions, a surprised humanoid reploid boy with blue Eskimo clothes approached the main monitor and removed his goggles from his sight.

 **DLN. 007**

 **Name: Iceman**

"From Cutman's workstation? I wonder what's happening" he asked before answering the call.

"Hey there, little bro! Ready for the big day?" said a young, dark orange, teenage reploid with scissor-like appearance happy.

 **DLN. 006**

 **Name: Cutman**

"Cutman…you better have a good excuse for using the direct communication channel" warned him an annoyed Iceman sweatdropping.

"Oh, right! The navigators told me to give you the message for them" admitted the humanoid scissor sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Look, let's cut to the chase! X just woke up and everybody's going to greet him, so hurry up and get ready!" he added.

 _Chronos Institute_

"Hm? What are you doing here?" asked a young, teenage, humanoid reploid with purple clock-like armor and a pair of golden bells on his helmet.

"Ey! What's with that cold attitude towards your brother?" replied back a dark, teenage reploid with an oil dispenser for an arm and a long red scarf over his black drop shaped face.

 **DLN. 008**

 **Name:** **Oilman**

"And here I thought we could have some bonding time. Maybe, I should have asked Bombman or Cutman to accompany me, at least they're fun to hang out" he pointed out, teasing the grumpy reploid.

"Yeah, well, sorry you find me unappealing to spend your time with".

 **DLN. 009**

 **Name: Timeman**

"Aww, don't be like that Timeman, you know I'm just teasing ya. Besides, you should be happy! We're going to meet the big guy himself!" he commented happily with his normal human arm over Timeman's shoulders.

"Great, I'm really looking forward to it…" he lied under his breath.

* * *

 **Robot masters bonding time :3 And in the next chapter, we'll finally start tackling the story**


	3. Fated meeting

"S…stay away from me, you creep!" cried the nervous female youth of eggplant color eyes as she crawled backwards in fear.

"Pl-please, just listen to me, I don't want to hurt you" reassured her X after dodging a wrench that was thrown towards his head.

The moment he moved it, the blue robot took note of the dirty walls and the rusty equipment around. Soon, the feeling of nostalgia crept over X as he noticed that the lab they were in was in fact Dr. Light's.

"This is…" he murmured astonished while looking away, forgetting completely about the girl at his feet. It was the chance she was waiting for. Without wasting any second, she quickly got up and ran away from him.

"Wait! If you could let me explain!" exclaimed X as he pursued her in the abandoned lab.

Outside the old facility, the special retrieve unit had arrived in a nick of time in order to cordon off the area so that no civilians or innocent reploids would come closer. Just like Dr. Light warned X long a time ago, not only humans, but reploids as well feared the blue bomber and his almost unlimited powers. If he were to become a menace after waking up, then there wouldn't be other choice but to take him down and fast.

" _Whistle!_ Now this is what I call an assembly. Look at how many hunters are!" commented Bombman with excitement.

"Seeing these many gives me the shivers, and I'm suppose to be impervious to cold thanks to my antifreeze system!" joked Iceman a little in order to ease his uneasiness towards the trouble at hand.

"Relax guys; we're talking about another creation from Dr. Light. I'm sure he was loved the same way as we were" reassured them Cutman before putting his arm around his little brother's neck.

"That much we know" said a new voice, announcing his presence to the rest of the Dr. Light group.

"Elecman!" stated Iceman happily after seeing one of his older brothers.

"But remember that he's somehow different from us. We don't know much about him nor his abilities. What we do know is this: If he's unstable, all eight of us need to put him out of commission. That's what the doctor asked us to do" he reminded it to his younger brothers.

Not too far from their position, in the hunter's camp, Gutsman and Fireman were reminiscing with nostalgia the place where they were once built long ago. Even if the big family now lived in a luxurious penthouse in the city center (thanks to Master Cain's kindness), they still felt somekind of emotional attachment to the crumbling lab each of them shared with their creator and loving father.

"A shame we won't be seeing this place no more after this" commented Fireman disappointed.

"The pops wouldn't have wanted us to keep attached to the old world" sighed Gutsman, pushing his nostalgic thoughts away in order to prove his toughness to the others.

"As the first industrial-type reploid from the production line, can you recall any of your tests before being encapsulated?"

"Every single one, from lifting heavy objects, to correct management; and let's not forget these beauties! My pride and joy" he mentioned while praising his large and strong arms.

"I see, then it's just like I thought. We all went through different tests carefully prepared for us by the doctor" added Fireman thoughtfully.

"Yo, guys! Ready for the big moment?" called them Oilman from afar, followed by a disinterested Timeman.

"We were just waiting for you. And now that you're here, we can start working already" stated Gutsman before standing from his comfortable seat.

"Neat! Wait till' I tell you guys about this funny joke the workers at the oil refinery told me!"

"Is something bothering you?" asked quickly Fireman once he noticed his younger brother's gloominess.

"What? Oh, nothing" replied Timeman, avoiding any further interactions with his older sibling.

With the arrival of the eight, highly-advanced, industrial Light reploids, preparations were soon made for the worst case scenario; not knowing that, in fact, the reploid X posed no threat whatsoever to everyone.

"Please, stop running! You can hurt yourself" warned her X after entering a spacious room within the abandoned Light Labs facility. Inside of it, machines were already unusable due to the century they spent without the proper care, nor the correct maintenance. Spider webs hung everywhere through the ceiling and walls, and a thin layer of dust covered every single physical object around them.

"Listen, I know that you're scared. But I swear, I'm a good robot" he desperately tried to reason with the unwilling black haired young woman that was carefully hidden under an old table.

"Come on, it's not safe here. We have to get out" continued X as he resumed his search, completely forgetting that specific table to his side. As he wandered off, he quickly spotted a peculiar set of eight capsules that were empty.

"D…L…N…Elecman" read X with difficulty after wiping the dust on the capsule; then did the same with the other one next to it.

"Bomb…man" he continued.

 **KLANK! KLANK!**

"Oh, no!" stated X worried and swiftly rushed to where the commotion happened. As soon as he dashed on the corner, he unexpectedly bumped with something small but hard at the same time.

"Ouch!" yelped the armored being the moment his sibling fell over him.

"Iceman! What ha-woah!" cried Cutman after falling on X, thus ending on top of the dog pile.

"Ugh…what the…Iceman? Since when you can change form?!" blurted the dark orange, scissor-like reploid shocked while inspecting the large humanoid robot.

"I'm down here" he replied achy.

"Wait…then, who is…" stuttered Cutman astonished as he slowly walked backwards, scared of the mysterious newcomer that wasn't his younger brother.

"Ngmh, what? Who are you two?" asked X confused, but wary of the two presences.

"Hmph, can't you tell?" asked the clearly offended scissor-like reploid; then pointed a yellow **'L'** on the left side of his white chest.

"We're Dr. Light's reploids!" he stated proudly, including Iceman in the lot since he also had a yellow 'L' on his chest.

"Dr. Light?! Then that means…" trailed off X astonished.

" _Those are going to be the capsules for your brothers. After I change their old programming and upgrade their designs, not only they'll be as advanced as you. But they will also be able to interact and share bonds with humans too_ "

"You two are my brothers!" he replied flabbergasted, surprising both Cutman and Iceman in the process. Afterall, X failed to notice that he didn't sport an 'L' in his chest like them.

"What?!" exclaimed the Eskimo boy taken aback.

"Explain yourself" demanded the scissor-like reploid dubiously.

"I'm X, and like you, I was created by Dr. Light" he explained them.

"I didn't actually manage to meet you in person, but the doctor told me a little about you during one of my several tests".

Long gone were the two young reploids, lost in their shock. Clearly X didn't have to tell them that much information; just his name, and his creator's, would have been enough for Cutman and Iceman to believe him (afterall, they were in this abandoned place for him).

"Wow…is just like everybody said. You really are one of a kind, brother!" commented the scissor-like reploid amazed. Not only did X's design seemed visibly superior to those of his eight brothers, but also his body parts were of the highest quality compared to the medium worth, lacking lustrous of the others.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you at last, sir! My name is Iceman, hope I can be of used to you" he introduced himself in a very polite way as he shook hands with X.

"Happy to make your acquaintance, Iceman" he replied with a smile, taking note of the boy's correct military display.

"And you are…?"

"Heh, I'm Cutman!" replied the scissor-like reploid proudly. "Anything you need to be cut or sliced, just ask me".

"Sure" nodded X, grateful. If the rest of his siblings were that friendly and reliable like them, then he wouldn't have to fear any longer of not being welcomed after who knows how many years of slumber.

"That reminds me, I should call the others and let them know we've found you" mentioned Cutman as he prepared to contact his brothers.

"The-they're here?!" asked X, both anxious and perplexed by the fact.

"Yeah, we…uhhh…were asked to come and pick you up once you were fully operational!" replied Iceman sheepishly, avoiding the: 'destroy X if necessary' part.

"Hey, that's a great idea! You should talk to them, brother" insisted Cutman, granting his older sibling the chance to speak to them.

"Me?" questioned him a startled X.

"For sure! They'll be happy to hear you, trust me. Let's see…maybe the doctor installed your transmitter in those 'xs' of your helmet" presumed the scissor-like reploid, unsure.

"Probably" nodded the blue humanoid robot after Cutman inspected his design closer. Following his thoughts, and his younger sibling's presumption, X pressed the 'x' located on the right side of his helmet.

"He-hello?" he stuttered a little nervous. No answer.

"This is X, reporting in" he continued.

 _Transmission call_

" _X! (x5)"_

" _Yo! What's crackin, brother? You got Oilman on the line!"_

" _Forget that slick piece of junk! We are going to blow away everybody with our style!"_

" _Hope you're ready for some hard work, cause I won't allow any slacker siblings!"_

" _Heh, what a warm welcome, don't you think?"_

" _We welcome you to our small family with open arms, X"_

" _Thanks, guys. I'll be happy to be of service for you"_

" _Hate to ruin this merry moment, brothers. But we have a trespasser in our hands"_

" _Huh? What are you babbling about, Timeman?! There's none else here besides us"_

" _You might want to scratch that, bro, because we_ _ **really**_ _did find an outsider"_

"I said you let me go!" cried the young woman's voice in the background.

" _You've found her? Thank god"_

"Huh?! (x5)" blurted five of the eight industrial reploids shocked.

" _Is she like…your girlfriend or something, bro?"_

" _What?! No-no! She was just…!"_

 **Boom! Kaboom!**

"What was that?!" cried X worried after the whole place shook up violently.

" _Sir Gutsman! Sir Gutsman, do you copy?!"_

" _Yeah, we're fine! What the hell is happening out there?!"_

" _It's an ambush! We're under maverick attack!"_

" _Mavericks?! (x7)"_

"But, that's impossible! No one is supposed to know this location, except Master Cain and us!" stated Cutman still in shock.

"H-how did they found out?!" stuttered Iceman worried.

" _Maybe we should interrogate our friend here to begin with"_

" _You're right. Keep an eye on her, Timeman. Alright guys, you know how this will be done. We will strike them hard and faster!"_

" _Right behind you, Elecman! This'll be a blast!"_

"Maverick…" murmured X thoughtful. Just what in the world were those beings and why his brothers seemed so concerned about them. Soon he would realize the many dangers this new world had.

* * *

 **Noooo, cliffhanger! D: But on the side note, X is in the new Marvel vs. Capcom! :D (freaking finally :/) Plus, the following chapters will introduce the two remaining maverick hunters we love and care about**


	4. Shadows of a rebellion

_Warning, warning, warning! Irregular attack in process!_

"This is bad! We're detecting multiple mavericks' signals near the vicinities of point E-46!" reported Alia, astonished.

"5…50…100…175 rebel units have just appeared in our radar!" informed Layer after counting the signals on the virtual map.

"It's a full scale attack! Are they planning to take down our special retrieve unit?" wondered Palette, puzzled.

"No, it's not us who they want this time. It's X who they're after" pointed the composed General despite the current emergency situation in hands.

"No way…" muttered Layer, speechless.

"But…how?! How did the mavericks found out about that place?" asked Palette, still perplexed while General remained as stern as usual.

" _Maverick Hunters HQ! Maverick Hunters HQ! Do you copy?"_

"That voice is…!" said Alia, surprised, and quickly pinpointed the incoming signal on the screen.

"Maverick Hunters HQ, this is Colonel! We've just arrived to the designated point, and we're ready to engage the maverick uprising!"

 **Maverick Hunters 1** **st** **Division (Combat Unit)**

 **Current leader: Colonel**

"Is Iris's brother!" said Palette, surprised.

"Affirmative, our main combat unit is just a few meters from the battle zone" informed them Layer.

"You had foreseen that surprise attack, hadn't you General?" commented Alia, relieved for the sudden turn of events in their favor.

"You should be thanking Master Cain for the advice. He was the one who insisted in sending the combat unit alongside the special retrieve unit. Although, I don't think it was necessary at the end. For it is clear that those mavericks aren't counting the strength of the Light reploids" he pointed out, bluntly.

From there, around hundreds of kilometers away, the desolated area of point E-46 soon became a vicious battlefield between the proud soldiers and cadets from the maverick hunters association, and the deadly faction of irregulars (mavericks): reploids gone berserk.

"Hold your positions! Do not give the enemy any quarter!" ordered severely a composed, young humanoid, black reploid within the front lines.

 **Maverick Hunters 14** **th** **Division (Special Retrieve Unit)**

 **Current leader: Signas**

"We can't hold them much longer! Aarghhh!" cried a desperate humanoid reploid that, unfortunately, got killed by a maverick.

"Damn…" cursed Signas after witnessing such horrible outcome. Even if the special retrieve unit counted with the assistance of combat reploids in their ranks, they were just not prepared enough to suppress a maverick attack of that level. Consequently, their only hope summed up to survive until more specialized combat units would arrive to their aid.

"Ahhh!"

"Gurgh!"

"Gah!" However, that proved to be an impossible task against the mighty maverick faction, as reploid after reploid fell prey of the vicious irregulars.

"D-die, die, die!" cried a scared, male cadet while shooting against a large maverick that was approaching him. But, it didn't matter how many shoots he fired, for they were only small pellets against its impenetrable armor.

 **Crackle…crackle…crackle…WHAM!**

When suddenly, from a now pile of mountain rubble, Gutsman's huge fist punched the irregular away from the hunter, putting it out of commission with a single blow.

"Sir Gutsman!" cried the rejoiced reploid.

Almost immediately, the rebel faction changed targets and concentrated their fire on the large industrial reploid. Still, the mavericks would need more than that in order to take the proud foreman down.

Using one arm as protection and the other as his main force, Gutsman reached a big rocky formation and lifted it up with ease singlehandedly. Then, he prepared for his signature javelin throw.

"Weakling mavericks, don't underestimate me!" and he threw said hard object against the irregulars, which forced them to disperse on the area.

"Hah! Yeah! You want some of this too, pal?" taunted them a swift Oilman who was sliding from one side to the other very quickly thanks to the slippery oil on his feet, making him almost uncatchable for the mavericks and their attacks.

"Wooo!" he cheered while in the air after having done a small somersault into a group of enemies carelessly. Once Oilman was in their range, the irregulars loaded their weapons and prepared to shoot him down.

" _ **Oh no, you won't!** " _cried Iceman's voice from behind his older brother.

Seizing this opportunity for their carefully planned surprise attack, the little Eskimo reploid popped his head out from Oilman's back and shot an ice arrow from his mouth, which froze all the mavericks in their place.

"Heh, I guess we... _cool them down_ , don't you think, bro?" joked Oilman with his fist in the air.

"Yup!" replied Iceman back with a smile, and the two fist-bumped in celebration. However, further victory moments would have to wait, as the irregular menace was still large and the two reploids were forced to quickly disperse in the battlefield.

" _ **Cut! Cut! Cut!**_ _"_ exclaimed Cutman while slicing and dicing his enemies with ease thanks to his crescent-shaped scissors that he used as handy boomerangs.

"You'll think it twice before messing with us" he told to the inanimate mavericks scraps at his feet, only to be face to face with a large mech. Yet, that didn't make the scissor-like reploid flinch at all.

"Hehe, you know what they say… _the bigger they are, the harder they fall!_ " commented Cutman boldly as he attached two large, crescent-shaped scissors in order to make a large saw blade.

"Take this, you big piece of junk!" and he threw his new saw blade towards the mech, cutting it in half.

Not too far from his current position, one of his older brothers-Fireman-was scorching all and any maverick that dared to come near him or any of the righteous hunters. For him, keeping the enemies at bay posed no difficulties whatsoever thanks to his double, flamethrower busters.

"I'll continue providing cover, you two stay as close to me as possible" he informed it to Timeman and the prying girl that, unwillingly, got dragged into the battle.

"Let go of me already, you stupid brat!" she fought back against the reploid's tight grip.

"Tsk, be quiet already!" he retorted, tired of the female's offensive comments regarding his young teenage-like appearance.

"Timeman, look out!" cried his brother worried after noticing many flying-type mavericks above the two.

"Wahhh! Help me!" shrieked the scared young woman as she wrapped her arms around Timeman's neck.

"Q-quit choking me!" he stuttered a little angry while fighting back, losing precious seconds to counterattack the upcoming menace.

" _ **We're dead!**_ _"_

" _ **Time slow!**_ _"_

At that moment, by making both bells on his helmet resonate, Timeman distorted the space-time in a 200 meters perimeter, only affecting the close enemies around them. Once the Time Slow was set, all the reploid had to do was create a set of small purple clock hands that worked as arrow-like projectiles, which he, subsequently, threw at the main cores' of the mavericks; killing them in one single cold blow.

"You can…let go of me now" he reassured her a little sternly; mainly because he was starting to feel uncomfortably with a human being this close to him.

"O-oh! Sorry!" she apologized embarrassedly.

" _ **Hey! Maverick scum, over here!**_ _"_ called them Bombman boldly from a top of a hill. Once he saw that he got their attention, he detached some small devices from his round body, which he quickly threw to the irregulars in hopes of blowing them up with a single try. However, one of them managed to escape the blast from Bombman's explosive grenades on time.

"Don't think you can leave without your parting gift" he told it before sticking an explosive device on its chest. Then, he kicked the surviving maverick away from him so that he could, remotely, activate the bomb from a safe position and avoid being hit by the explosion **.**

 **Kshh! Swish! Tshww!** Clashed the enemies' lightsabers against Elecman's dual electric-swords in the midst of a close range battle, where neither he nor the enemies give quarter to each other. Still, even with the numbers against him, the main helper industrial reploid (in charge of power regulation at the electric plant) dished out his enemies with ease swiftly.

"Ahhh! Help!" cried a defenseless hunter that was about to be squashed by a large mech.

"Hang on!" replied Elecman. Then, with the power of his four, green screws appendages on his back, the electric-type reploid produced a deadly discharge that shocked the mech, to the point of frying its armor and its inner system.

"Hooray for the Light reploids!"

"With them on the field, we have nothing to worry about!"

Those were some of the ovations and cheers the hunter cadets cried excited. Even commander Signas couldn't help but to be grateful for the assistance of the Light reploids. If it had not been for them, the casualties would have been bigger.

"Mechaniloid incoming! Form a defensive line, now!" ordered a captain of the 14th division, startling the commander in charge since he failed to take into consideration the possibility of having to deal with work machines gone berserk.

"Don't hesitate! Keep shooting until you bring it down!" instructed them Signas as the large excavator mech approached to the hunters at full speed.

" _ **I'll handle this, commander!**_ _"_

In that instant, a new, blue, highly advanced reploid made his way within the defensive lines in order to not only join the fray, but also to take the lead in the attack against the excavating mechaniloid.

"Is that?" wondered a hunter, astonished.

"The reploid whom we were supposed to collect? I can't believe it, he looks so…powerful" commented another one, speechless, as X dashed towards the maverick faction.

"Way to go, brother!" cheered Cutman, joyful, as his older sibling took down irregular after irregular with his physical combat skills and his single-shot fires from his buster. Once he was done with the lesser units, he focused on the large excavating mechaniloid that tried to crush him with its deadly shovels.

 **Hop! Hop! Hop!** Jumped X with ease on top of the mechaniloid's limbs in order to reach the main core at the cockpit of the mech. After arriving to it, he performed a barrage of quick-shoots to damage the hatch. Then he subsequently followed with a charged shoot that reduced the entire cockpit to ashes, along with the mechaniloid's main core.

"He-he did it! The Mechaniloid's down!" commented a hunter happily.

"Incredible, he single-handled both the mavericks and the mechaniloid, just how far are his powers?" wondered a fourth cadet from the 14th division.

"We shall worry about later. For now, let's just finish wiping out the remaining mavericks, move!" ordered a more centered Signas.

"Yeah!" cried all the hunters in unison.

And so, with their fighting spirits lifted by X's presence on the battlefield, the hunters started to gain terrain against the maverick threat. However, saying that they were the only ones present in the battle would be an understatement, as the rests of a particular dead irregular started to record everything that was happening in the midst of the battle.

 _Actual footage_

" _Ummm, as expected. The 8 Light reploids are no weaklings when it comes to battle. Nonetheless, they're nothing compared to that_ _ **blue bomber**_ _. Speed, strength, and long range attacks make him a threat to be careful of. But…"_

 **Aargrh! Aaagrrghr!**

" _Your skills are far superior to his, you great piece of machinery"_

 **Arrrgh! Grrr…I'll kill youuu!**

" _Yes, yes! That's the kind of leadership we, reploids, need in order to free ourselves from this accursed world led by humans. Don't you worry, though this process of data draining is painful, it'll be all over in a couple of seconds"_

 **Gurgh…ARRRGH!**

" _I promise. I'll groom you into the perfect reploid king that will change history. Hahahaha!_

 **DWN. 001**

 **Name: Zero**

* * *

 **Only one maverick hunter remains ;)**


	5. Alisa and Axl in Nefterom

Once the maverick uprising was finally dissolved by the two hunter divisions and the Light's reploids, all that was left was aid the injured, secure the area, and of course; have a word with the noteworthy reploid X, the very first creation from the robotics' precursor, Dr. Light, and the most advanced robot compared to the industrial reploids that followed him in the production line.

"Impressive, you really live up to your name, X. I don't think any of us could have lasted longer if it weren't for you and the others" commented Signas, praising the blue bomber and his brothers.

"Indeed, General wasn't lying about you when he delivered the orders to me. You are far more powerful than you look" added Colonel, who also seemed impressed by X's display on the battlefield.

"Thanks, commanders. I'm glad I was able to help everybody" replied the humanoid reploid, pleased of his usefulness for the robots in need.

" **Please, stop fighting, miss"**

" **You'll only get yourself in more trouble if you keep struggling"**

"I warn you, I know my rights as a human!" retorted the black haired girl, already pissed of the treating she was receiving from these abusive reploids.

"Which brings us to this other matter" pointed Colonel after finally meeting the mysterious person that was coincidentally at the abandoned Light Labs the moment X woke up.

"Who is she?" he asked, curious.

"I really don't know" replied the blue bomber with honesty.

"We already checked her profile and personal information from all databases, Colonel, and this is what we found" informed him Signas before he displayed several virtual records regarding the young woman.

"Crude…" she cursed under her breath.

"Luna Syrus, I see you got quite a file here" commented the leader of the 1st division with a hint of irony in his voice.

"Charges for stealing, breaking into research institutes and private properties, and ties with the underground market. Hmm, I can see you're also friend of the infamous Vertex".

"She's more like a freeloader…" she corrected him a little displeased after hearing her name.

"Hmph, nothing more than a filthy scavenger!" stated Cutman angrily with both hands on his hips.

"Who are you calling filthy, you little reploid!" retorted Luna furiously at the now scaredy-robot hidden behind his trembling Eskimo little brother.

"Scavenger?" asked X confused by the term used to address the eggplant eyed girl.

"Someone who preys on careless reploids to steal their parts from just so they can sell them later to shady buyers for a high price" explained him Elecman to the intrigued blue reploid that was trying to fully grasp all the things he needed to know about this world.

"No wonder she was in Light Labs by the time we got here" he added while crossing his gray coated arms above his black and yellow chest.

"I'm not sure, Elecman, she didn't seem that dangerous to me when I first saw her" pointed out X in hopes of easing the tension and clear out any suspicion on the girl.

"You're always like that! Throwing yourself carelessly into the enemy lines without properly addressing the situation!" said Gutsman's thick voice, scolding someone outside the main station within the hunter's camp.

"Oh, spare me the words, old man! I got the job done at the end, and besides, is just a little scratch" replied Bombman unconcernedly as he, and his big brother, regrouped with their siblings.

"What happened?" asked Fireman concerned.

"Your idiot brother here went all out and ended damaged in the process again" replied the foreman before showing Bombman's unusable right arm.

"And I already told you that I'm fine!" he answered after snatching his broken arm from his brother's grip.

"Once we get home, I can repair it by myself" he reassured to his family.

Still, that would be the least of the worries. Like a swift thunder, the detainee managed to free herself from the hunters and ran towards the damaged reploid, who barely had any chance of fend back from his aggressor.

"Ohhh! Look at these amazing joints and upper extremity parts! Sure, they're not what you find nowadays in the market, but man oh man! These were like the foundations in which the current reploid type production is based on!" commented Luna rejoiced like an anxious child that just opened her Christmas gift.

"Ey-he-hey! Watch your hands, lady!" tried to fight back a startled Bombman, but it was futile. Due to his unusable arm, and unwillingness to harm a human being, the young woman easily kept the industrial yellow reploid down and proceeded to check the broken limb closely.

"Oh, quit whining, you big baby!" she scolded him while examining the damage.

"S-stop it! You don't know anything about my dated design! You'll only make it worse than already is!" he pleaded desperately.

"There, done" she announced-in a matter of just seconds-after making a few small repairs here and there in his prosthetic arm.

"I managed to recalibrate and adjust some of your hand's functions, as well as enabling your arm's mobility again. Sure, I could coat that naked limb of yours quickly too if I had the spare parts from your model" admitted Luna proudly while the remaining industrial reploids were taken aback by her quick and precise performance.

"Impressive" pointed Fireman genuinely surprised.

"Not many engineers these days are that familiar with our old model designs" he added as his demolition brother tested the truthfulness of her statement.

"You kidding? Is basic robotic studies for God's sake!" she replied back.

"Heheh! Not bad sweets! I feel my arm's movements less sluggish than before!" praised her Bombman after he was done with his prosthetic limb's mobility test.

"C-cough! Cough! I think I need some maintenance too" lied Cutman, pretending to be damaged like his older brother.

"M-me too!" stuttered an anxious Iceman, faking inexistent malfunctions as well.

"I ask to be third!" called Oilman happily, raising his normal human hand.

"Really? Awww, you guys are so awesome!" cheered Luna excited now that they had given the chance to put her robotic engineering knowledge-and skills-to her heart's content.

"What's happening to them?" asked X confused, feeling he had missed something.

"We normally perform our regular maintenance and repairs by ourselves since our outdated model designs are considered antiquated in comparison to the new reploid models" explained him Elecman.

"To find someone who truly understands our simple robotic design is really extraordinary" he added.

"Don't you mean… _shockingly_ extraordinary, brother?" teased him Cutman while he was being repaired by the female engineer.

"Oww! That was sweet, bro!" exclaimed Oilman before celebrating with a brotherly fist-bump.

"Heh, I guess you could put it that way" said Elecman with a light chuckle.

"Ehem! Yes, quite surprising indeed" coughed Colonel in an attempt to slightly divert the attention from Luna.

"However, I'm afraid we're on schedule. X, now that we know you're not a threat for anyone, there's someone who wishes to see you and I'm here to escort you to him" informed him the solemn hunter leader of the 1st division while X could only wonder about the identity of that man.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, many miles away from their current position, another story began to take shape**

Across the sea, in the ancient continent of Eurasia, was the disquieting country of _Nefterom_ ; powerful in terms of scientific knowledge and military power, and praised by its compelling architecture and strong political order; yet, that seemed to be its weakest point within the country's affairs.

Just now, in a live broadcast, all eyes were centered in the capitol, while the masses were eagerly waiting outside of the humongous edification. Soon, they'd be the first ones to witness the new future of their country unfold right in front of their eyes. However, saying that all its inhabitants were happy for this outcome would be a misconception.

"You're still worried?" asked, incredulous, a pharaoh-like-humanoid reploid with his arms folded.

 **DCN. 003**

 **Name: Pharaohman**

"Oh! Pharaohman, I didn't notice you" admitted, sheepishly, a young woman of long honey-colored hair and green eyes, dressed with a long winter coat and a black ushanka.

"Then we have to be thankful that didn't wake our friend here" pointed Pharaohman, referring to a shadowy reploid, covered with a long torn robe, that was resting in a dark corner of the room.

" _They're finally coming out, people! It's official! The council has elected Melor Cossack as its new leader! May his wisdom and might lead South Nefterom to greatness!"_

Suddenly, cheers and applauses erupted through the capitol's surroundings as the members of the council, along with a man of straight brown hair and short moustache with beard approached to the podium.

Following Melor and the council members closely, was the always diligent and righteous humanoid reploid: Ringman, one of the four Cossack's numbers assigned to assist his predecessor.

 **DCN. 002**

 **Name: Ringman**

"Thank you, thank you, dear citizens!" greeted them Melor while waving at them.

"It is a real honor that the illustrious figures that represent the council have accepted my petition to become its new leader, and I promise you all that I will lead our country in the right path!" he fiercely stated, earning the acclaims of his faithful supporters.

"Sigh…and here I thought the council would think it twice before accepting my uncle's proposal" sighed the young woman, disappointed, before turning the TV off.

"Master Melor is a man of powerful words and ideals. Surely that was what the council was looking for to strengthen communism in South Nefterom" reminded her Pharaohman, unsurprised by this result.

"Not that he really shares the democratic views we have here in the North side of Nefterom" he quickly corrected himself.

"Agreed, that's why we must do whatever we can in our power to let the world know that we are not to be feared. That North Nefterom can extend a helping hand to the other countries overseas" she quickly pointed out.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"Almost, Brightman has gone to pick up Axl and Toadman on the backyard".

" _Ready, big brother Axl?" asked a small, cartoony, toad-like reploid with black face._

 **DCN. 006**

 **Name: Toadman**

"Heh, ready and rockin!" chuckled, eagerly, a teenage, humanoid reploid of spiky auburn hair and green eyes after loading his twin pistols.

 **DCN. 001**

 **Name: Axl**

"Hit it!" he called once he was in position.

"Prepare for launching! And go!" cried the toad reploid before activating a small machine that started to shoot flying discs up on the air.

While there, the teenage reploid with 'X' shaped scar across his face began to practice his target shooting skills with his new toy. One after the other, the targets were reduced to nothing more that ash and scraps through the sky as Axl's quick fingers pull the triggers continuously and rapidly as he could.

"46…47…48…49" counted the trigger happy reploid while shooting all targets.

"Oh! That one's getting away!" informed him Toadman as he pointed a flying disc that was almost out of sight.

"And 50!" he stated, contentedly, after taking out the last one.

"Well, how was it?" asked Axl curious.

"Perfect, big brother Axl!" answered Toadman happily as he showed him a virtual board with a time on it.

"10 minutes less than the last time!"

"Only 10? Ugh…not good enough. Come on! Hit that again, I think I can finish in 20, no! In 30 minutes less now!" insisted the teenage reploid stubbornly.

"No more games now, kids!" called them, sternly, a third voice.

"Big brother Brightman!" said Toadman, surprised, by the presence of a chubby, humanoid reploid with a light bulb at the top of his head.

 **DCN. 005**

 **Name: Brightman**

"Did you come here to play with us?" asked the naïve, little reploid after he jumped on Axl's right shoulder.

"What?! Of course not! I came because you two are wasting ours, and Alisa's precious time. We have to leave now if we want to arrive on time for her meeting in Delta City" he scolded them like an old, boring, parental figure.

"Man, chill out for a second, Brightman. Otherwise that light bulb of yours will explode one day" teased him Axl snickering.

"You little!"

"Ribitt-ribitt" chuckled Toadman playfully.

"Hmph, if you two are done with your childgames, then do us a favor a get a move on or we'll leave you here. I swear I feel like I'm taking care of two runts that…" ranted Brightman as he walked away towards the big manor, followed-closely-by the two reploid siblings.

"You think he's mad at us?" asked the little toad-like reploid with genuine guilt.

"Nah, don't worry about him. He'll calm down in a sec, he's always that uptight" reassured him Axl nonchalant.

"And besides, we're finally having a rest from this boring and problematic country" he commented, unaware of the upcoming battle he was going to take part of.

* * *

 **Let's go to the very first intro stage of this adventure!**


	6. The Golden Trinity

So far X couldn't be more relieved, and happy, than he already was. Even if by now his contact with the outside world has been very little, what he managed to experience and see rejoiced him to no end. 'A world where humans and robots could coexist together', the dream his deceased father longed for.

"Sir X?" called him a female reploid from behind.

"Master Cain is ready to see you, please follow me" she informed him.

"Yes" replied X before doing what he was told.

As he walked behind the humble robotic nurse, the blue bomber began to wonder about this mysterious Cain fellow. According to his brothers, this man wasn't only as generous and kindhearted as Dr. Light was, but he was also the most revered man on the planet for his knowledge. Granted, he was considered the new head in robotics studies of this era, so of course, everybody had to answer to him.

Flashback (hours ago)

" _It'll be fine, brother" said Cutman reassuringly while patting X on the shoulder._

" _Master Cain is an amazing person, and very kind too! You'll like him when you meet him" he added happily._

" _Come on, Cutman, we're leaving" called him Elecman from afar._

" _Coming! Hey, listen! I'll tell you the rest when you get home, that way you'll easily catch up with everything that's been going on" he said before rushing towards his other brothers, who were already returning to their designated workstations._

End of the flashback

"This way" stated the female nurse at the door's entrance.

"Thanks" he thanked her politely before entering the room. Once in it, X noticed how spacious and well-designed the place really was. There was a fancy, dining table at the center of the room with a large TV screen stuck to the wall and many (many) toy robots displayed on the various shelves around him.

"Finally" said an old man's voice coming from a life support chair.

Almost immediately, X stopped gazing at his surroundings and centered his attention on the moving object as the long bearded, bald man sitting on it came into view. Then, with a warm-nostalgic-expression, he addressed him.

"At last, this long awaited day has finally come" he mentioned.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

"Yaaaawn, man this is boring…" complained Axl childishly with both hands behind his head.

"Were you expecting some kind of rollercoaster ride? We're on an important mission right now, so keep your head straight for bolts sake!" reminded him Brightman sternly.

"Easy there, Brighty, I'm not complaining about this. To be honest, this city doesn't seem half-bad at all" stated the teenage reploid excitedly as he looked around the busy lobby with interest.

"The people here and the reploids look very friendly compared to the ones back home. I really hope Alisa manages to convince the investor to fund her project, that way we can get ourselves a fine place right here in Delta City" he commented hopeful after seeing his little toad brother entertaining a small human child with pleasure.

" _Impressive…" said the man quite interested._

" _This proposal of yours, Miss Alisa, looks very promising for the future of reploid production" he commented after reading it._

" _However, I hope you don't mind I suggest some minor changes to our agreement. Afterall,_ _ **the King Foundation**_ _is wide known around the world, and any potential misstep could tarnish its hard-earned image, wouldn't you agree?" concluded the middle-aged gentleman with long black moustache deviously._

 **King Foundation CEO: Mr. King**

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Oh, here comes the new shipment" said a startled worker reploid after seeing the teleportation system in operation.

As soon as he stated that, a load of metal capsules appeared in the middle of the room instantaneously. Inside said capsules, there were various types and models of robots sporting many, well-known, industry brands. Obviously, all of them were harmless at the moment since they were in sleep mode. However, soon, each and every one of them would be transported to their specific workstations in the city in order to properly execute their blueprints design.

"Alright, these two must be sent to the aquarium's directive, while these ones need to be transported to the flying town of Windmill Ville" said the reploid worker.

"What about this one? It isn't marked on my list" pointed out another reploid that was also working in the large distribution department.

"Hmmm…strange, it isn't marked on mine either" he replied as he looked at the humanoid, red reploid of long blond ponytail sleeping inside the capsule.

 _ **Back with X**_

"I believe you're probably wondering what are you doing here, and why did I summoned you so hurriedly" said Master Cain while pouring some warm tea in his Japanese cup.

"I guess you also wanted to make sure I was harmless to everybody" answered X bluntly.

"Herherm…" chuckled the old man amused with a raspy voice.

"So you noticed how pretty much everyone, including your brothers, were wary about your presence. It's not that surprising actually" he added before taking a sip of his beverage.

"Although, if you ask me, I knew you weren't going to become a threat for us in the end; afterall, your creator had high hopes for you".

"H-How did you know?!" exclaimed X genuinely surprised by his statement to which Master Cain simply responded by playing a recording behind him with a remote control.

As soon as the video became visible for the two, the blue reploid-in particular-suddenly found himself out of words for what he was seeing on the screen.

" _My name is Thomas Light, a renowned researcher in robotic science, as well as the foremost authority in robotics. Cough! Cough! Cough!_ "

" _In here, you will find my most daring project in all human history: the first line of robots with the ability to think, worry and act entirely of their own accords thanks to their fully developed conscience_. _This means that they are also imbued with the materials necessary to facilitate the evolution of robots in the same manner as life"._

"Doctor…" said X sadly.

" _Though, it is an unfortunate fact that human life is short and fleeting_. _I fear that I will not have the time to ensure the safety of my project for mankind; that is why I have decided to seal them away. Perhaps they will be discovered in a far-flung future and will work valiantly to ensure peace for all people. Yes, I firmly believe that this will come to pass_ ".

" _But…I am not without worry. I fear my creations will be swept up in the war we call:_ _ **Progress**_ _. That is why I urge the people of the future to remember that they are my, no,_ _ **the world's hope**_ ".

Those were his last words before the whole screen went static and so, without anything else to say or do about it, Master Cain decided to turn it off before focusing on the silent blue reploid.

"This is the only keepsake I managed to conserve all these years regarding your creator. Even now, I still feel oddly attached to it; maybe because it brings me back to that particular day, the day when I set my vision into motion. A world where advanced robots like yourself and your brothers could enhance human life to its maximum level, with the hopes of achieving perfect equality" he confessed it to X, startling him a little.

"S-sorry" apologized the blue reploid, embarrassed for not paying attention. However, Master Cain barely paid attention to X's discourtesy.

"It's ok. I'm sorry you had to find out this way" he replied calmly as he approached the blue bomber.

"But there was nothing we could do. The moment I discovered his lab, it was already too late for him".

"It's fine" replied a composed X not wanting to dwell in a matter that was out of his capabilities.

"By the way, Master Cain, you mentioned something about being inspired by me and my brothers. What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked curiously as the plain gentle elder returned to his previous place at the other side of the table.

"It's quite simple actually. All I did was follow your blueprints design thoroughly, and reproduce it at a mass level. 'The Reploids' Initiative', that's how I named it".

"Reploids' initiative?"

"Robots like you that can think, act and evolve freely of any type of restraint possible. You might not be aware of this X, but this world became a reality for everyone because of you" he told him.

"I see…it is quite impressive to be honest" replied X pleased. Nonetheless, there was something inconsistent in Master Cain's explanation.

"Were my brothers' designs not useful for the task?" he asked him.

"You said you only based on me to recreate your vision, and I also noticed that they don't count with an expert for their maintenance needs".

"I'm afraid that is also true, X. While you and your siblings share a conscience of their own, your creator made sure that their designs were up to certain established tasks such as forestation, weather control, construction works and land development; waste management, energy distribution, time research and lastly oil production" Master Cain explained him carefully.

"Which is why I decided to appoint them as heads of those specific areas, rather than use them as bases for my ideal vision of the reploid project" he added. When suddenly, and unexpectedly, sirens erupted loudly throughout the room.

 _WARNING! WARNING!_

"Wh-what's happening?!" cried X worried like Master Cain.

"Master Cain, quickly!" exclaimed the female reploid from before.

"We must take you to a safe place, there's a maverick uprising in the city center!" she informed him.

"Impossible!" he spat astonished.

 _ **Maverick Hunters HQ**_

"Give me a status of the situation!" ordered General.

"Affirmative, we just received incoming signals of irregular activities going on in the city center. It appears that the rebellion initiated at…the Transmission Center?!" stated Layer in disbelief.

"What?!" answered the large reploid, shocked by that terrifying report.

While the commotion was taking place outside, inside the Transmission Center, the two scared reploids were defenseless against the now operable, red reploid with blond ponytail.

In his right hand, a green z-saber glowed luminously (almost identical to those fiercely green eyes of his). However, instead of preying on them, the mysterious young swordsman turned around and rushed towards the exit, where the mavericks were rioting uncontrollably.

* * *

 **Hello, what do you say we start this 2018 with a megaman X update? :) afterall, a new game is coming! :D**


	7. Mayhem in the city

" _Hm? What's going on outside?"_ wondered Axl puzzled as he walked to the entrance (driven by his inner curiosity).

"What is it now? We're not done here yet" reminded him Brightman severely while the young auburn reploid peered outside, only to widen his green eyes in fear.

"Everyone! Get down, now!" cried Axl before he jumped away from the window, just in time before the explosion could catch him.

Fortunately, nobody inside the building got injured by the fearsome blast. Though still, that did not ease the apprehension and concern in the air and hearts of the various witnesses after such unexpected turmoil.

"W-what was that?!" exclaimed Brightman shocked as Axl carefully looked outside. There, scared people and innocent reploids were running away in fear from the robots gone maverick.

"Dammit…mavericks" cursed the young humanoid reploid frowning.

"Ma-mavericks?! In here?!" stuttered Brightman astonished.

"Wha…what should we do?" asked Toadman scared.

"Heheh, well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" chuckled Axl both pleased and eager as he loaded his twin guns.

"I'm gonna take those guys down. Bright, Toad, stay here and protect everyone. I will handle this situation" he instructed them before running into the rampageous streets.

"Big brother Axl, wait!" cried Toadman worried, but he couldn't stop his already impulsive sibling.

"That idiot, one of these days he's going to get himself killed" commented Brightman somewhat concerned about Axl's safety.

While this was happening below, many stories above, the impact of the explosion just managed to shake lightly the upper offices of King Foundation. As a result, none of its employees, nor his respected CEO or potential overseas associate were hurt in the process.

"Are you ok, miss Alisa?" asked her Pharaohman genuinely worried while assisting her.

"Y-yeah, I think so" she replied grateful.

"Mr. King" intervened the now not so silent man that had been at the CEO's side since the meeting started some hours ago.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he shoved him off sharply.

"Just what the hell was that?!" he asked before his assistant got closer to the crystal window so that he could see what was happening on the streets.

"There seems to be a riot outside. Most likely due to a maverick attack" he reported him.

"What?" spat Alisa shocked, then she also took a look outside, at the chaotic streets filled with fire, anguish and destruction as every civilians, mavericks and even special forces reploids converged in the confusion.

"Pharaohman, come! We have to look for Axl and the others" she ordered him before storming out of the room, followed closely by the tall reploid hidden in the tattered robes.

"Miss Alisa, wait!" tried to intervene the pharaoh-like reploid, but with not avail whatsoever.

"We too should find a safe place to hide, boss" suggested Mr. King's assistant given their current situation.

"You crazy, Joker?" said the CEO with high pitched voice, almost as if he had just heard a complete foolishness.

 **King Foundation assistant and arms dealer: Joker**

"This is the best seat to enjoy the show to the fullest" pointed out the devious man with a twisted sense of diversion.

"Miss Alisa, hold on. I must protest against this rash decision" insisted Pharaohman sternly.

"What do you think could happen if he somehow reactivates and we let hell lose on Earth" he added, referring to the mysterious silent reploid in the tattered robe.

"It'll be fine. I'll try to be at your side everytime so that he doesn't feel anything" she reassured him before picking up the pace, though that did not ease Pharaohman's uneasiness in the matter. He could only hope nothing will happen.

After his meeting with Master Cain got interrupted so suddenly, X did not waste any second in helping those in need. Armed with his powerful mega buster, the blue bomber returned to battle almost instinctively, not minding the fact that he was immediately thrown into another battle without any rest. However, as maverick after maverick fell prey of X's fearsome might, something inside him was beginning to affect him.

"How did this happen?" he wondered both puzzled and worried when someone used his frequency to communicate with him via a transmission call.

 _Transmission call_

" _X? X, do you copy me?"_

" _Loud and clear, Colonel. We have a situation here in the city center"_

" _I know, what's the status?"_

" _Really bad, the mavericks have caused irreparable damages in the core of the city"_

" _What about the civilians?"_

" _The assistance reploid team has made sure to move them to the safer areas. I too have managed to save some on the way"_

" _Good, listen carefully. I'll be leading an attack to the Transmission Center, where the maverick outbreak started. I want you to continue providing assistance as we finished controlling this situation"_

" _Understood!"_

" _Also, while you're at it, I need you to make contact with two mysterious reploids that have joined the fray. There's a red swordsman reploid moving from the east part of the city and a young shooter reploid on the highway, close to your location. We still don't have full intel of them, that's why we need to be certain of their intentions"_

" _Roger, I'm on my way to the highway"_

 _ **Highway**_

Over Delta city's main road stood the finely modern, crystallized bridge that connected the twin buildings 'Heaven' and 'Nevaeh' together, despite them being built on the opposite sides of the street; more specifically, one in front of the other. From that particular skywalk, one could stop and gaze upon the marvelous highly-tech advanced metropolis that Delta city was.

Because of this valuable importance that it held, it wasn't surprising that even now, at rush hour, the bridge was crowded with people, reploids and young students that were returning home after a long day of school.

"Come, come Saito!" called him, excitedly, a boy of spiky brown hair and brown eyes sporting a blue bandana with a red circle on it; an orange vest on top of a white long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and a pair of well-maintained orange shoes with black stripes.

"Wait, Netto-kun" replied a male teenage with traits almost identical to the first boy's, except for his straight brown hair, green eyes, blue neckerchief with red symbol, blue vest and blue shoes with black stripes; not to mention the red triangle on the center of his forehead.

"Woaaaaah!" gasped the boy by the name of Netto, amazed by the whole sight of Delta city.

"You always like to watch everything from here, don't you?" pointed out an amused Saito with a little smile.

 _"Nod!_ I never get tired of it" answered the cheerful boy with bright eyes. "Delta city is really a fantastic place to live in".

 **Blast! Blast!**

But it didn't happen too long when trouble unexpectedly arouse from under their feet, forcing them to duck.

"You're ok, Netto-kun?!" asked him Saito worried after the sudden tremors ended.

"Y-yeah…but, what was that?" he wondered when a second wave shook the bridge more fiercely. It was in that very moment that some of the adults and reploids looked outside, only to be horrified by the sight of the chaos that was unwinding on the highway below them.

"It's the mavericks! They already passed the maverick hunters blockade!" announced one of the spectators, followed by the shrieks and panic of everyone as they ran for their lives to the other side of the bridge.

"Come on, Netto, we have to hurry too!" urged him Saito.

"Saito, wait!" he replied after seeing a boy of his age with long-sleeved red shirt, old navy shorts and red boots being trampled and pushed around by the scared people.

"I have to help him!" he resolved bravely and quickly detached his roller blades from under his shoes.

"Wait, Netto-kun, it's dangerous!" shouted Saito in an attempt to stop his reckless twin brother, though obviously fell on deaf ears by the looks of it.

Outside, on the highway, Axl was shooting all the mavericks he could spot-nonstop- thanks to those trigger-happy fingers of his, which pulled the triggers almost instantaneously (as if it was by reflex).

"Ahaha! Like sitting ducks" mocked the young reploid with a huge grin on his face as the rebel robots got blasted to little pieces.

In view of this, some shady mavericks, hidden among the enemy lines, took a step forward. Although they weren't made for battle, their true purpose was to act as martyrs and kill as many civilians on the bridge as possible.

The moment one of them deployed its wings, that's when the clock start ticking for Axl, as the maverick carrying the explosive on its back flew towards the bridge at full speed, colliding with it and thus causing serious damages on the edification.

"Dammit" cursed Axl angrily while frowning. Still, this new menace was at large.

"I won't let you!" he said before neutralizing some of the martyr robots that were about to commit suicide by blowing themselves up on the bridge.

Axl's shoots were on point, there was no denying of that. However, due to the number of forces, it was expected that, at least, one of the flying mavericks would be able to avoid his hitting radar. Fortunately, backup soon came in his aid, and the rebel robot was immediately put out of commission with a clean shot.

"I'll take care of the flying enemies! You handle the ones on foot!" instructed him X before he continued shooting against the suicide mavericks.

"Tch…a little bossy, aren't you?" whispered Axl in a low voice, but still followed X's orders diligently.

Back on the bridge, Netto managed to get to the boy safely, though that didn't mean they were completely out of danger. As the eleven year-old with the roller blades took a closer look on the other kid, he soon noticed the bruises caused by the jostling and manhandling.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" asked Netto to the injured and scared boy.

"I-I think so, but my ankle is sprained" he replied achingly as he tried to stand up with both feet, only to crouch again in pain.

"I can't move!" he panicked.

"Netto-kun!" called him his older brother the moment he approached both boys. "We have to go, now!"

"I know! But he's injured, Saito. Help me carry him to the other side!" he told him after putting the boy's right arm gently on his shoulders.

"Ok!" he nodded while placing the boy's left arm on his shoulders as well.

" _Dammit! Incoming attack at six, dude!"_ exclaimed Axl in order to warn X about a launched missile that was going straight to the bridge the boys were just crossing.

"No, you won't!" said the veteran blue reploid before shooting a charged shot to the missile, which exploded almost-but not entirely-close to the bridge.

The force of the blast blew the three boys to the wall behind them. Thankfully, no one got seriously injured by the explosion. But that was only because Saito, being the oldest and tallest of the three, shielded his brother and the boy with both arms. As a result of his brave action, the detonation-literally-cracked some parts of his robotic body and knees.

"Are you ok?" asked X the moment he spot the youths sitting on the floor.

"Y-yes, sir" replied Saito since he was the only one that was conscious by the moment. It was a good thing that he wasn't human at all.

"Come, let's take you all to a safe place" insisted the blue reploid while assisting them.

"Th-thank you" he replied.

"X, sir!" called him someone from behind.

It didn't happen too long when a male reploid of white and green armor rushed into the scene. Just by his doctor-like appearance, X deduced that the reploid was on his side. Even better, he could tend the wounds of the two human kids and the teenage reploid boy.

"I'm Lifesaver and I'm from the medical support division, you can leave everything in my hands from here on" reassured him the reploid.

 **Maverick Hunters 5th Division (Medical Unit)**

 **Current leader: Lifesaver**

"I'll trust them to you" nodded X pleased.

"Hey!" called him Axl after he landed, safely, on the bridge, which pretty much implied he finished off the remaining mavericks.

"That was a good display of shooting, dude".

"Thanks, Axl, it's good to see you again after so long" replied X with a smile despite the sudden surprise this revelation caused in the oblivious reploid.

"Huh? Have we met before?"

"Sure, back in Light Labs. Your creator, Dr. Cossack, visited it many times in the past" he explained him calmly. Again, not minding Axl's astonished expressions.

"And how'd you know my old man's name?" he kept questioning him puzzled. But before X could give him a proper answer, Colonel contacted the blue bomber.

 _Transmission call_

" _X, report your status, over"_

" _I'm here, Colonel. The maverick threat on the highway has been subdued successfully. The medical support division just arrived and is taking care of the wounded. Also, the mysterious shooter reploid is a friend of mine, so there's no need to interrogate him"_

" _We'll make the decision on that matter, thanks for the intel. Now, I want you to go to the enterprise square. There, you will find that swordsman reploid who has just stopped moving for quite some time now"_

" _Understood! We'll be heading to that direction"_

 _ **Enterprise Square**_

The once quiet plaza, filled to the edge with the most renowned reploid-production companies in the whole world, had now become part of the battlefield that was unwinding in the large metropolis.

In the midst of such disorder and confusion, Alisa-and the Cossack numbers-were providing a safe refuge to all the employees and staff members-from the different enterprises residing in Delta city-that were caught in the riots happening in the area.

"This way, hurry!" signaled Toadman for the scared people and defenseless reploids.

"Form a line, don't push" added Brightman, helping as much as he could.

"Are they all?" asked Alisa concerned the moment she jogged to them.

"I think so" replied Brightman quickly when Toadman jumped on his shoulder.

"But I can't see big brother Axl anywhere" he pointed out worried.

"He can take care of himself. For now, we should seek a refuge for ourselves while the authorities of the city take care of the situation" instructed them Pharaohman wisely.

But, while his advice was on point, his senses were not so quick in the moment. Unknown to them, the living torso of a maverick crawled stealthily to where they were and with a slow and lumber move, he grabbed Alisa's ankle.

"Kyah!" she shrieked scared, which made her heartbeats increased; a common reaction expected in human beings in general. Of course, reploids could also get scared like their human creators. However, thanks to the lack of human organs, and their half-robotic side, they could easily get a hold of any sudden strong emotions.

Alisa's constant heartbeats-though silent in the air-managed to reach the hooded figure's core, reawakening him from his slumber state. After that, with a swift and very precise move, the hooded reploid dug its sharp nails into the maverick's arm so deeply that all inner tendons and articulations got crushed before the mysterious reploid's impressive strength.

"What a day…" said the figure with a dark and chilling tone.

"Oh no…" whispered Brightman shocked.

"H-he's awake, ribbit!" stuttered Toadman scared while hiding behind his older brother's right leg.

"What a joyous day to be alive!" stated the hooded reploid excited while tearing that bothersome torn robe away.

Under that tattered and dirty clothing, a white-skeleton-like reploid with skull motifs and black body did not waste anytime in showing he meant business. Using both hands, the sadistic robot began to rip the maverick apart limb by limb while laughing maniacally.

"It's doing it again!" cried Toadman both terrified and nauseated as he tried to look away.

"Skullman…" murmured Pharaohman while frowning in disapproval.

 **DCN. 009**

 **Name: Skullman**

"Alisa! Shut him down before…!" he advised her, but not avail. Skullman quickly fled the scene before his master could turn him off.

"Dammit…" cursed Pharaohman. "We have to catch him before he goes on a rampage".

"I-I'm sorry" apologized Alisa ashamed.

"If only I had been calmer, Skullman wouldn't have activated by himself" she added.

"It isn't your fault, Alisa" reassured her Toadman sympathetically.

"Controlling that monster is not as easy as it seems" insisted Brightman.

"We will find him" intervened Pharaohman. "You two find yourselves a refuge while Alisa and I handle this mess".

"Got it"

"Understood, ribbit", and the two left everything in their hands.

"Let's go, Miss Alisa" he urged her unafraid.

 _"Nod,_ let's find him" she replied daringly.

Not too far from their current position, the red swordsman reploid was taking care of the remaining mavericks still in function. As expected, they proved to be unskilled before the might and speed of the reploid that cut and sliced the violent robots like it was nothing.

After spotting his next combatant, he dashed towards it with his green saber in hand, ready to finish it off with one clean and swift move. However, before he could do such feat, a scary skeleton-like reploid appeared out of nowhere and teared the maverick apart gruesomely using only his sharp hands.

"Who are you?" demanded the young swordsman sternly without losing his grip on the saber's handle.

When Skullman finished destroying the enemy completely, he decided to give all his attention to the inquisitive reploid and answer his demands as best as he could.

"Heheh, I think the real question should be: **are you afraid of death, maverick?** " he asked before leaping towards the young swordsman, who easily jumped backwards and tried to cut him in half with his saber. But Skullman also fell back a little, avoiding being hit.

Then, right afterwards, he deployed a gun from his arm and shot a barrage of hard pellets against the red reploid, who managed to cut and dodged some of the bullets that were going towards him.

"You'll have to do better than that, maverick scum" taunted him cockily the young swordsman.

"Don't worry…" began Skullman as he got closer to the inanimate body of a reploid that was lying on the floor.

"I was about to get serious!" he exclaimed before throwing the lifeless body to his enemy in a very dastardly and underhanded move.

When the swordsman cut the maverick's body with ease, he was immediately greeted with the image of a lunging Skullman that was about to grasp his head with those deadly sharp nails. At that moment, he knew that things could go both ways. Either he managed to cut his arm before the skeleton-like reploid could grab him, or he was going to get torn limb by limb. That's when, unexpectedly, a third reploid appeared that intervened in their battle.

"Back away, you two" ordered them Pharaohman sternly without losing his grip on the fighters' arms so they couldn't continue attacking themselves.

"Pharaohman!" called him Axl from afar relieved. Though when he approached him, his expression soon changed as he noticed that his skeleton sibling was in complete functioning.

"Skullman…" uttered the young reploid with discontent and displeasure. He could only imagine what sort of madness happened during his absence.

"Are you all ok?!" asked a worried X the moment he approached the group. However, oddly enough, his gaze was just focused on those serious and stern green eyes of the young red swordsman as if he had seen that cold demeanor before.

* * *

 **I wanted to make this a special double update. But since I believe you guys are probably worried (don't worry, I'm alive XD) I decided to publish this chapter first and then its continuation later.**


	8. My inner will

**So sorry if I took so long despite wanting to update this story as fast as I could ^^; Also, I'd like to address the fact that my OC "Tertia Axum" was redesigned (only in terms of appearance and name though, her personality still remains the same), so you should check that out in the first chapters. Without further ado, let's continue, shall we? ;)**

A couple of days passed by since that last maverick incident in Delta city, which had fairly gotten all the attention from the media. As a result of that, world leaders from all sides of the planet were beginning to put into question Cain's leadership capabilities, to the point of even branding him as a 'soft-hearted' individual with a particular affection towards reploids in general. Still, X paid no attention to any of them. For him, the only thing that really mattered was the state of the city and the hundreds of lives that were put in danger, unnecessarily, during the maverick uprising.

Without nothing else to do for the time being, the blue reploid decided to make a quick visit to the Central Hospital, and see if he could be of any help for a change of pace. Though by the looks of it, it seemed that the medical staff had everything under its control this time compared to that other situation days ago.

"Mr. X!" a voice, well-known to the blue bomber, stated his name excitedly.

As he followed the source of it, he took note of the person at issue with huge satisfaction. It was the auburn, teenage human reploid-named Saito-who seemed to be in perfect shape-and very lively too-.

"It's good to see you again, how are you feeling?" asked X with genuine interest for the young teenage robot.

"I'm great, sir" he quickly replied in a very straight polite way. "If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what could have happened to us three that day".

"To be honest, you did most of the job" insisted a modest X before giving further explanations to his statement.

"It was all thanks to your metal coated body that you three managed to leave the scene unscathed. By the way, how are the other two?"

"They're fine as well! Probably Netto-kun is giving Subaru-kun a serious headache by now, which is why I think I should find them soon" he chuckled lightly after mentioning this.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"It's ok, Mr. X. I know where they are" replied Saito with a nod. Still, he was grateful for his kind offer.

"Again, it was really great to see you, sir! Thank you for everything", then he politely bowed before him.

Just as he left, Lifesaver emerged from a near hallway after having noticed X's presence within the hospital's limits.

"He's a nice **pseudo-reploid** , don't you think?" commented the medical reploid to X after he approached him.

"Pseudo-reploid?" he questioned the expert since he didn't exactly know what that term actually meant.

"Robots like him that are not made for any specific tasks. You can think of them as helpers or housework models designed strictly for the human needs".

"I see…" replied a thoughtful X, feeling that this didn't sound too unusual for him.

"According to his medical history, he was built by Dr. Yuichiro Hikari after his real son, Saito Hikari, died at birth from a heart disease problem" said Lifesaver, filling him in after having read Saito's clinical report.

"O-oh, I didn't know that" he answered a bit astonished, taken aback by this unexpected revelation to him.

"Anyhow, since you're here, I would like to know if you have given any thought about Colonel and General's proposal about joining the Maverick Hunters association" asked Lifesaver.

Unsure as to what to answer, X just remained silent. In all honesty, fighting wasn't the first thought that would cross his mind when it comes to solving a dispute-despite the fact he looked like a reploid made for combat-. True, he promised the good doctor long ago to use his powers for a greater good, but does that mean to live a life of endless battles?

"I…haven't really made my decision" he admitted sheepishly to Lifesaver.

"I understand" was his only reply, though he sounded a little bit disappointed of X's response.

"Well, just so you know, the two are really expectant to your answer. So far, only Zero has accepted the offer" he confessed him before leaving the reflective blue reploid pondering about the issue at hand.

 _ **Hunters Base**_

Having no place to stay in Delta City, Zero became a permanent resident within the highly-trained facility. In there, he decided to make some use of his free time by polishing his swordsmanship skills with enemy targets. It wasn't like he needed to, he just felt like there was no need for him other than defeating mavericks in his way. At least, that was what he was promised when he accepted the maverick hunter's job.

"You have a nice stance, and some good skills with your saber to back it up, cadet" stated Colonel after entering the training grounds.

"Thanks, I always like to be prepared for any type of situation" replied Zero with a hint of conceit that amused his superior officer.

"Hmhm, a forehanded warrior-kind of person. I like that" he commented just as the newcomer approached him with his z saber turned off.

"We haven't had the chance to speak face to face. I heard that you live up to your name" declared the young reploid with some interest for Colonel's long battle story.

"It wasn't an easy path to get here to be completely honest" he confessed him a little down, almost sounding remorseful to some extent.

"On a mission, in which the number of enemies is unclear, it's difficult for us to seize complete successfulness. Some of our finest men get to see the sun of next day, others don't have that same luck. Yet we must always strive on behalf of our organization and the people we're ought to protect" stated Colonel solemnly, hoping that his wise words could change Zero's belligerent behavior.

"Brother! Zero!" waved at them, happily, a young-looking female reploid with green eyes and very long brown hair, whose youthful expression beamed a colorful innocence. Iris was her name, and she was no other than Colonel's beloved little sister.

"How about you call it a day for today and join us?" insisted Colonel in an attempt to teach Zero a little bit of socialization, a quality that he was glaringly lacking. Not to mention the fact that his sister had developed a certain liking towards the young reploid. Because of that, he felt like he needed to know the newcomer more before even allowing their relation to go even further.

"I-I really don't want to disturb you two" he quickly tried to decline his invitation, feeling already out of place in the moment.

"Nonsense. Besides, that way I can introduce you to the division you'll be assigned to".

* * *

 _ **Later that day by the evening**_

After having explored the metropolis in its whole, X decided to return to his luxurious penthouse located in the western midtown of the city. It was a beautiful and comfortable place to stay, courtesy of his brothers' hard work through all these years and Master Cain's benevolent heart towards Light's sons.

"Watch your head!" announced Gutsman the moment X stepped inside the apartment. Luckily, the blue bomber managed to avoid successfully the tip of a sofa that was going straight to his face.

"Hey there, bro!" greeted him Bombman who was also passing by while holding the other sofa's end.

As X assessed the situation inside home, he concluded that, maybe, this wasn't going to be a so quiet evening afterall.

"Come on, you lazy reploids! You work hard everyday in your facilities, and yet you can't clean this place for a day?!" complained an exasperated Luna Syrus, the newest member of the family and personal engineer of the eight industrial reploids after she voluntarily assigned her rights to avoid a jail sentence for life.

"Things have gotten pretty lively around here, don't you think, timey?" joked Oilman playfully while vacuuming the floor.

"This is degrading in some many levels. I'm a time researcher! _Not_ a house cleaning robot!" complained the grumpy teenage robot, who was tasked with cleaning the windows.

"Heheh! You look pretty dusty, Iceman" teased him Cutman with a snicker after unloading some old boxes from the upper rooms.

"Oh, yeah?! Have you looked yourself in the mirror recently, Cutman?" retorted the Eskimo reploid to his older brother after putting his small load on the floor too.

"Welcome back, X. How's everything on the streets?" greeted him Fireman this time who, by the looks of it, wasn't spared from the house cleaning either.

"Good, the city seems to be in order after that attack" he told him pleased.

"That's good to know".

"I also visited the Central Hospital and found one of the children I saved on the highway. Lifesaver was there too and we talked about…. well, you know" he mentioned hesitantly.

"I can imagine" replied his brother concernedly.

"Hey! You, too!" yelled the black haired girl, scaring the two reploids on the spot.

"Don't think you can slip away from work, X" and she handed him a broom while Cutman and Iceman chuckled, deviously, at his expense.

"Just a few days here, and she already feels entitled" stated Elecman sarcastically after approaching his two brothers.

"Still, is better that she's turned over a new leaf" commented X with a smile before sweeping the floor diligently.

It was only when they finished that Luna got off their backs, not minding if they ended too much exhausted or fatigued after all that housework. However, for X, this was the perfect chance to go to the balcony and catch himself a nice breath of the cool air from the night. Maybe that way he could think more clearly about what to do in regard to the Maverick Hunters' invitation.

"The doubtful eyes of indecision. I can see that in your extinguished gaze, brother" pointed out Fireman.

"Fireman" said X surprised after seeing him.

"Want to talk about what happened this afternoon?"

"Yes. Like I told you, it's about General's offer to join the Maverick Hunters" he explained to the fire industrial reploid.

"You fear that by accepting the hunter's work, you may cause more damage than good?" he asked him.

"Something like that" answered X still doubtful before looking at his buster arm. "I mean, the doctor expects me to do greater things, but I'm not sure if battling is what he actually meant".

"We too have wondered that" commented Fireman after pondering in silence his brother's statement.

"You have?"

" _Nod_ , our father created us for certain specific purposes. But that doesn't mean we're sometimes dragged to a problem out of our areas of expertise".

"You mean the mavericks" said X, bringing up the subject again.

"Indeed, they are a quite threat for everyone in general. That's why we, eight, are always vigilant of our reploid workers' actions".

"I didn't know it was that bad" murmured X thoughtful, then he gazed upon the dark streets filled with people and reploids alike. If only that relieving scene could be preserved in time, it would make a huge difference compared to what happened that gruesome day of the maverick attack.

"And all because Dr. Cain made them based on my design" he concluded sadly.

"Whatever you decide, brother, you will have our complete support" reassured him Fireman in hopes of easing X's unsettled heart.

 _ **Meanwhile, in a fancy hotel in the City Center**_

"Ohhh, come on, guys! Why I can't?" complained a spoiled Axl, pouting in a childish manner.

"Because we didn't come to Delta City for you to sign up for the maverick hunters. You should have told them you weren't from here in the first place" retorted Pharaohman while reading some reports, which made the teenage even more displeased.

"So, we're supposed to sit around and let Alisa deal with creep guys like that Mr. King man?" he confronted his brother with crossed arms.

"Sigh…look, by tomorrow we'll be taken a flight back to Nefterom. After that, you won't have to worry about seeing him again" replied the pharaoh-like reploid before continuing with his work in silence along with Brightman.

While that sounded relieving for Axl to some extent, he couldn't accept this decision so willingly. He liked this city and his welcoming citizens too. Sure, his homeland wasn't actually that bad. But because Nefterom was governed under strong management reploid laws, maverick outbreaks were almost nonexistent; reason why Axl sometimes felt like a rock on a big pond without nothing more to do, except bodyguarding, target practice, and staying in that old big manor.

After he felt the thrill of wiping out baddies and dodging incoming attacks, Axl couldn't see himself as a bodyguard unit anymore.

"I see. Yes, yes, I understand" said Alisa after talking to a hologram image in the palm of her hand.

"What happened, ribbit?" asked Toadman concerned the moment he saw Alisa's worrisome face.

"Mr. King wishes that I oversee an important development of a new generation reploid model, so, I'm afraid we'll have to extend our stay for more days now" she told them regretfully.

"Wait…does that mean what I think it means?!" asked Axl both distressed and anxious at the same time. Maybe his wish of a small vacation time was about to become true.

That morning, the following day, began as any other. The sun was shining brightly and there were no gray clouds in sight in the sky, which could probably be considered as a good sign to the faithful believers, and it was that way, for this day was going to mark the beginning of X's new life after many years of slumber.

All he had to do was enter the Hunters Base building and ask to have a word with General, which went fairly easy for him; like a walk in the park to be precise. Afterall, his display and courageous actions were already wide known by this point. And just like that, X was before the general commander of the maverick hunters in a matter of seconds.

"I take it that you're here because you have made your decision" said General with a stoic expression.

"Yes, I have" replied X determined.

"I'll join the maverick hunters" he finished, pleasing the old large reploid.

"Then it's settled" answered General before standing up from his big chair to properly invite the blue bomber to his facility with a friendly handshake.

"Welcome to the Hunters Base, X. It's a pleasure to have you working with us".

"The pleasure is mine, General" he replied politely, returning the handshake.

"Hey! Wait up!" called them an exasperated voice from across the room. There, at the very entrance, stood a clearly tired Axl (probably from so much running all the way to here).

"I want to join you guys too!" he stated, already decided to make a difference in his life.

* * *

 **Continues in the next chapter (special double-update today)**


	9. Welcome to the 17th division

"I'm genuinely surprised" mentioned General while walking through the base's hallways.

"I've never would have thought you were one of the reploids from the Cossack's royal family".

"Hehe, yeah, we're pretty much the top dogs back home" replied Axl carefreely with both hands behind his head. At his side, X just listened carefully the teenager's story. It seemed that a lot of things had happened during his absence.

"Well, we appreciate all the help we can get" said the head commander before leading the two candidates into a room that was already occupied by some other reploids.

"X, Axl, you will be assigned to the **17th Division** , which was currently inoperative after it was moved to another branch. That being said, allow me to introduce you to your support team" began General, who started to introduce the occupant reploids one by one.

"First, and most important, your three main navigators who will inform you everything you need to know about your missions: Alia, Layer and Pallette".

"Nice to meet you, X, Axl" said Alia politely.

"Likewise" added Layer with a nod.

"We'll make the best effort to assist you" stated Pallette with a smile.

"Thanks" replied X grateful.

"Next, our newest cadets that just graduated from the Academy: Middy and Techno" continued General, this time introducing two small humanoid reploid boys: one green with a joyful face, and a purple one next to the first with a stern look on his face (almost as if he were unamused of what was happening).

"It really is a pleasure to see you, sir! You were amazing during that maverick attack" commented the reploid named Middy, approaching X too candidly.

"I-it was nothing" stated X, embarrassed by the whole attention he was receiving by the jubilant boy.

"Knock it off, Middy, can't you see you're bothering him?" remarked Techno, lecturing his twin brother.

"I am? So sorry about it!" he apologized regretfully.

"Don't let their sizes fool you. Both of them were the best students in mechanics, enginery and computer science. You could say they're the geniuses of this generation" said General, praising the two kids.

"That's us alright!" stated Middy happily with one arm over Techno's shoulders.

"Please, stop embarrassing us in front of everyone" he insisted, already uncomfortable of his brother's over-familiarity.

"Moving on, the medical unit assigned to this division, Cinnamon, and your patrol unit, Rush".

After General mentioned their names, a blonde reploid nurse of teal eyes that had been quiet from the start quickly showed life signs and greeted them politely, followed subsequently by a red Doberman Pinscher robot that stood up the moment its name was mentioned.

"A-a pleasure to meet you" stuttered Cinnamon a little startled, while Rush approached X boldly for a close analysis.

"Hmmm, odd" commented General surprised. "Rush is usually not that friendly with strangers".

"It's very amicable" mentioned X happily while petting the docile robot dog.

"And lastly, our prominent swordsman and leader of this division: Zero, who I believe you're familiar with" stated the head commander, thus finishing the introduction of all reploids within the room.

"I was starting to wonder what was keeping you" said Zero, unsurprised, with closed eyes and both arms above his red chest.

Leaving aside his sarcastic remark and presumptuous personality, General continued with some words of encouragement for the newcomers and the main navigators alike, who would be running everything on their own from now on, as a team. Therefore, it was necessary to remind them that.

"Now that the proper introductions were made, the only thing I can tell you is that you work together towards the completion of our goal, that is the protection of humans and the order in the city. Use that ideal to learn, cooperate and know from each other as you move as a team starting now. From this moment, the 17th division can initiate its activities!" he declared solemnly.

"Yes, sir!" replied the voices of X, Axl, Middy and the three navigators in unison.

* * *

 **With this, the team is set to tackle the already planned eight stages in order to defeat the head maverick. However, at the current moment, only four of those stages will be available. The reason for that is very simple.**

 **If you remember last chapter, I said I was planning a surprise for you, my readers. That surprise is that I'll give you the chance to choose our course of actions. That's right! :D you'll be the ones to select which of the first four stages we'll begin this adventure.**

 **Whether you are a guest or a person with an active fanfiction account, just type in your review the stage you would like me to start with.**

 **However, I like to point out that each stage will be tackle in one single episode (therefore, it's going to take me some more time to prepare the following 4 chapters ^^; ) Added to that, depending on the stage you choose, a Light reploid will have part of his creation-background revealed, as well as a considerate participation in helping X and friends in defeating the deadly maverick bosses.**

 **So, let's not waste anytime! :D here are the first four stages:**

 ***Military Port**

 ***Natural Reserve**

 ***Glacier Research Center**

 ***Chronos Institute**


End file.
